1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occluder system for the administration of enteral and/or parenteral solutions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pinch clip occluder for use on infusion sets and the like, wherein the pinch clip occluder prevents the free-flow-flow of solution through the infusion set unless the pinch clip occluder is properly mounted in a housing or some other structure. Additionally, the present invention relates to an adapter which may be retrofit onto existing enteral feeding pumps and the like to enable the use of a pinch clip occluder to prevent free-flow conditions.
2. State of the Art
The use of infusion sets to administer solutions to patients is well known in the medical arts. Infusion sets are used for both enteral and parenteral applications. Enteral feeding pumps are used to provide patients with nutrition and medication when they are unable, for a variety of reasons, to eat normally. Parenteral (intravenous) solutions are provided to patients to ensure adequate hydration and to provide needed nutrients, minerals and medication. Often, the infusion set is placed in a free standing arrangement in which gravity forces the solution into the patient. The rate at which the solution enters the patient can be roughly controlled by various clamps, such as roller clamps, which are currently available on the market.
In many applications, it is necessary to precisely control the amount of solution which enters the patient. When this is the case, a regulating device, such as an enteral feeding pump, is placed along the infusion set to control the rate at which the solution is fed to the patient. In applications where a pump, etc., is used, the clamps used to regulate flow are typically opened to their fullest extent to prevent the clamp from interfering with the proper functioning of the pump. The clamp is opened with the expectation that the enteral feeding pump will control fluid flow through the infusion set. However, emergencies or other distractions may prevent the medical personnel from properly loading the infusion set in the enteral feeding pump. Furthermore, the infusion set may be inadvertently dislodged from the pump during operation of the pump.
When the infusion set is not properly loaded in the pump and the clamp has been opened, a situation known as free-flow often develops. The force of gravity causes the solution to flow freely into the patient unchecked by the pump or other regulating device. Under a free-flow condition, an amount of solution many times the desired dose can be supplied to the patient within a relatively short time period. This can be particularly dangerous if the solution contains potent medicines or the patient's body is not physically strong enough to adjust to the large inflow of solution.
Thus, there is a need for a device that prevents a free-flow condition if the infusion set is not properly mounted in the pump or other regulating means.